


Simpangan Cinta

by wangteen



Series: Simpangan Cinta [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangteen/pseuds/wangteen
Summary: soonyoung loves wonwoo.and how about wonwoo?yeah, he does too. And that's the tea.[ A Copyright by Helen Carolyn. 2018 ][ Is posted on my wattpad account too, @wangteen ]





	1. Chapter 1

Soonyoung hates Wonwoo.

Okay, he has reasons to say this. Why? Because:

First, Wonwoo sucks.  
Second, Wonwoo is very annoying.  
Third, Wonwoo is very super duper sucks and annoying.

"Heol," Chan, who was sitting next to him, just snorted, "Be careful, you'll be ended up liking him."

Soonyoung shook his head. God forbid. "I did not turn,"he replied. Okay, Wonwoo is cute, Soonyoung admits it. He is indeed handsome and fucking perfect. But, Soonyoung doesn't like the strange sensation in his stomach when he saw Wonwoo in his eyes. Anyway, this is wrong. He is still straight, not yet going to turn at the intersection.

BUK!

"DAMN IT!" Chan gasped, he quickly picked up the basketball that came from behind him and Soonyoung. Rubbing his head, he only frowned when he saw the culprit, "Wonwoo?"

Just wanted to blaspheme, what power even the fierce face throw.

"What are you doing here?"

It destroyed Kwon Soonyoung's mood when he heard the familiar voice.

ㅡugh, his stomach becomes full of butterflies again.


	2. 2

Wonwoo is sleepy. He yawned many times, quietly. It can be bad if that fierce teacher find out what he's doing right now.

"Hey Wonwoo," Jihoon nudged his elbow. The only one who is called gives Jihoon his lazy glance, really there is no intention to learn at all, he asked Jihoon, "What?"

Jihoon smiled slightly, quietly shifting his cellphone which he hid behind his book, showing a screenshot of a short message from Seungcheol, his senior and the Student Council president, "Look here."

[[ I heard, your friend, Wonwoo, wanted to run for the student council president. Do you mind if I help him this time? - seungcheol ]]

"What should I answer this?" Jihoon whispered, occasionally watching the teacher in front. The one who asked frowned, instead asked, "Where does he know?"

"How do I know," Jihoon replied, removing his cellphone before being caught. He whispered, "This can be a plus point, assisted by Seungcheol to get that position."

Yes, Wonwoo knows that fact. Seungcheol has a big hand in the Student Council program in this school. Only in the era of his leadership, the school can hold external performing Arts whose not only their students can attemd but also other people who aren't from their school. No longer half-hearted, guests are also more popular, or rising at the time. Like Red Velvet with GOT7. So, when students know that Seungcheol will and indeed certainly leaves his position, they will be waiting for who the candidates are supported by Seungcheol.

The problem is, Wonwoo doesn't know Seungcheol at all. Okay, maybe it's just knowing the name. Addressing his name, never. Gathering together moreover. Anyway, he never got along with the Student Council President.

Uh, or what kind of wind is there, instead, he bluntly wants to support Wonwoo.

"I want to know the reason first," Wonwoo finally said. Jihoon nodded, typing exactly what the other said was in return for Seungcheol's chat.

ㅡ while, on the bench, Soonyoung just smiled a little while typing a chat reply to his friend.

"Thank you dude. One ice coconut with a plate of meatballs is in your hands later in the day."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Soonyoung really is."

Jeonghan just glanced at Seungcheol. Now what again, he thought. It seems like every day there is a problem with Soonyoung. Whether it's treat meatballs, coconut ice, or gasoline payments.

Yes, because Soonyoung always be ride by Seungcheol when they go home. The reason is not far from, "Our house is only apart of one alley, dude!"

"You know," Seungcheol grumbled, "The time he asked me to help Wonwoo become the next Student Council President. I even don't know Wonwoo and greet him personally!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"But the pay is pretty good too."

"Really?" Asked Jeonghan, shifting his body to look at Seungcheol's mobile screen which showed the contents of the chat with Soonyoung.

"A one-month full treat, HAHAHAHA."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's some error grammars because I translate some words huhu

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!My name is Helen and it's my first time to post my work in ao3. WOW, I'm not really good at english and I do translating some words in this story to English. This work is already posted on my wattpad account, with the same username too. So don't be confused if you feel that you've read this story somewhere. And, in my wattpad account, it's posted in BAHASA, that's why the title is "SIMPANGAN CINTA."
> 
> I don't know how to called it in ENGLISH because it may sound so weird, "LOVE INTERSECTION."????????
> 
> idc anymore huh:(((


End file.
